


Six times Coulson and May embarrassed Daisy (by being dorky parents)

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, F/M, dorky parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Exactly as the titles says. Coulson and May are dorky parents and embarrass Daisy





	Six times Coulson and May embarrassed Daisy (by being dorky parents)

**[1]**

    "Wait, is that another boy?" Phil squinted his eyes.

    "Boy sighting confirmed." Melinda noddeded, leaning forward and lowering her SHIELD issue binoculars.

    "I thought she said she was going out with some friends." Phil frowned, his hand on the wheel.

    "Yeah, but FitzSimmons just dropped them off at the movie theater." May folded her arms, and the two exchanged a look. "We're stalking her on her date."

     "I don't care. If someone treats Daisy bad, I'm gonna give them a good scolding." Phil said, opening the car door.

    "Phil we both know you're the dad who sits on the porch with a shotgun but when it comes to actually scaring potential boyfriends, you'll sic me on them." Melinda replied with a small smile. "Wait, where are we going?"

    "To buy movie tickets." Phil shrugged.

     Melinda rolled her eyes, and stepping out of the car, she caught up, taking his arm. They walked the dark parking-lot and made it to the stand. Melinda listened in. "Daisy and her date are going to see  _Terminator_! Isn't that  **Rated R?** " She looked between Daisy's form in the crowd and her partner.

    "Why is she watching R-rated movies?" Phil scrunched his eyebrows. "I'd like two tickets for Terminator." Phil told the cashier.

     "Here you go. You two look like I'm not having to check for parental consent." The woman grinned and handed them the tickets once Coulson paid. May spoke up, "You really have kids trying to watch this?" Melinda raised an eyebrow.

     "Oh, all the time. I had to make sure one lady earlier wasn't eighteen." She laughed waving them in. Phil and Melinda stepped inside, the smell of popcorn and concessions filtering through the air.

    "Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Suddenly Daisy was there in front of them, "No offence, but you two don't seem like the late night movie out kinda people."

    "You didn't hear about the New Captain America movie?" Phil lied.

    "That's not being shown until tomorrow." Daisy quirked.

     "Phil demanded to make sure you would be safe, and wanted to remind you to be home by eleven." Melinda shrugged. Suddenly Daisy's date was there looking panicked.

    "Hey, Daisy, are these your  _parents?_ " 

 

\----- -:x:- -----

 

**[2]**

    "A.C., what's for supper?" Daisy pulled open the fridge.

    "May?" Phil turned and looked at the older woman pointedly.

 _"MAY?!?!"_  Daisy said in shock and confusion. "Well, Maybe for  _you_  but-"

     "I reminded you it was your turn to make diner," Phil gently elbowed Melinda, completely ignoring Daisy's mind-in-the-gutter comment. "You can't get out of it this time." Phil said. "Somehow I always end up doing all the hard work around here."

     "Oh god." Daisy gagged. "Ew."

     "I taste just fine, thank you very much." Melinda sent an amused smile Daisy's way.

     "I'm not sure if you two are talking about  _cooking_  or  _canoodling_." Daisy muttered inaudibly. 

     "See?" May smiled, stepping up to kiss Phil, who had a more than obvious blush creep up his cheeks and made his ears go pink.

     "I thought you were supposed to be cooking! This is a kitchen; where we eat, after all." Daisy groaned, fleeing the room.

 

**[3]**

    The only person who loved May more than Phillip J. Coulson was a  _drunk Phillip J. Coulson_ , who was currently wailing about his love for May and Daisy being the coolest daughter ever. May was hauling him in the back seat, where he continued to sob.

    "Melinda is the most beautiful and the sexiest person ever and I've never told her! Does she know?" Phil begged.

    "Thank you, Phil." Melinda sighed exasperatedly, "You tell me every time you get drunk." She informed him as she turned the wheel, driving him home.

     "Does he really rant like that when he's drunk?" Daisy asked from the driver's side seat.

     "Constantly." Melinda sighed. "We're lucky he has enough control to keep SHIELD secrets to himself, though."

    "What? Does he whine about Stark and everyone else?" Daisy snorted. "Or how other agents are annoying?"

     "DAISY?!?!" Coulson laughed, "You've had to many boyfriends. . . I sure hope you were never  _physically with_  Ward, cuz that would have been weird for me and May. . .Lincoln was nice though. . . but Robbie needs the Dad talk," He slurred, "You should find someone real nice, who'll treat ya' good." Phil said, "Or I'll forbid you from dating until you're thirty."

    "Please shut up."

    ----- -:x:- -----

 

**[4]**

      "This mission I want everyone ready and always alert for any sign of movement or and command from me, to which I will need your full attention." Daisy said proudly, preparing to lead her first mission all by herself. The agents before her were gathered in a briefing room as she stood in front of the window to the hallway.

    "We will beheading into hostile territory, so. . ." Daisy looked up to see that everyone was staring behind her. Turning, Daisy stared in horror as May and Coulson smushed their faces into the glass, grinning like hooligans. May held a piece of paper to the window with,  ** _"YOU'RE DOING GREAT, SWEETIE."_**  Written on it in multi-colored sharpie.

    "Oh god." Daisy breathed as Coulson waved.

    "I didn't know the director was your dad, Agent Johnson." An agent whistled.

    "You kidding? I'm more impressed with Agent May." Another whispered.

    Daisy groaned with embarrassment, "Silence please."

 

**[5] -[AliceParilla_18](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AliceParilla_18)**

    Daisy was seriously regretting pranking May and Coulson. Putting posters saying "May and Coulson are in love" all over the base was not the smartest thing she's ever done. Now she wakes up to whipped cream or drinks salty coffee in the morning. Who knows what happened to the sugar.

    She's been on her toes all day not to fall for anything, and the preparations for the 75th anniversary of SHIELD's founding seems like a perfect place for revenge pranks from her superiors. As Quake, Daisy has already prepared her speech with the help of Coulson. Something about protecting Earth no matter the cost and growth.

   When she had started out, the speech was entirely her's, but Daisy was slowly noticing Coulson and May smiling proudly. . . A little to proudly. Daisy read on.

    "-We shall stand together, protecting the ordinary from the extraordinary. And someday, when our threats are gone and Earth is safe, I shall kick back on a beach somewhere and use my powers to have a great time while getting laid. . . Oh crap-"

    Daisy chokes, suddenly blushing. But not before she had realized something was wrong, and it's too late because she already read something very humiliating and people start biting their lips. Daisy's face gets red and when she looks at May and Coulson, they're just smirking at her. 

    "Well, that  _is_  the common goal, am I right?" Someone yells and the entire room explodes with laughter.

    "I guess so." Daisy forces a smile.

\----- -:x:- -----

 

**[6]**

    _"HYDRA'S ATTACKING! ALL SYSTEMS ARE DOWN! ALL AGENTS REPORT FOR EVACUATION OR YOUR EMERGENCY POST!_ " the alarms blared for a hundredth time.  Daisy was quaking baddie after baddie as she made her way down the halls defending the base.

   Running around the corner, Daisy freezes. May is kicking some HYDRA guy's butt, and Coulson keeps swinging this pipe and knocking them out. But that's not what shocks her.

   May seems to be in nothing but a bathrobe, and Coulson is shirtless, showing his scar in all it's hairy chested glory.

   "OH MY GO-" Daisy gasps with disgust before twisting and quaking an oncoming attacker. "What are you guys doing?!?!" She regrets asking.

    "Working!" The two call back.

    "Yeah, on each other." Daisy mutters inaudibly, judo-flipping an enemy to the ground. Suddenly she's back to back with May.

    "I heard that." May warns, stepping back to let Daisy Round-house kick the goons instead. Can't do that with a bathrobe, anyway.

     "Why in the world. . . Would you do this in the middle of the day?" Daisy rolls her eyes, knocking down the last HYDRA agent.

    "Well, we are always in need of more agents in the future." Melinda shrugs with a smirk.

    "UGH,  _gross!_ "

\----- -:x:- -----

 

 

    

 


End file.
